


Over Hill and Under Skirts (Out of the Frying Pan and Into Her Knickers) [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always-a-lady!Bilbo, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Courtship, Exploration, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Humor, I'm shocked this isn't crackier to be honest, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Premature Ejaculation, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt:</p><p>Dwarf women are rare, and often so intent on their craft, that Thorin has never had the opportunity or inclination to become familiar with the more intimate portions of the female anatomy.</p><p>When he is finally introduced to that realm of hidden mystery, Thorin is quite... curious.</p><p>Story written by littleblackdog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over Hill and Under Skirts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over Hill and Under Skirts (Out of the Frying Pan and Into Her Knickers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700140) by [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch). 



 

Music:

"I Wish" by Kate Rusby, from 10

 

Chapter Length:

22 minutes, 8 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 20 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Over%20Hill%20and%20Under%20Skirts%20by%20littleblackdog%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/392015070702.zip)

 

 


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and Into Her Knickers

Chapter Length:

16 minutes, 57 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 16 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Over%20Hill%20and%20Under%20Skirts%20by%20littleblackdog%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/392015070703.zip)


End file.
